D N Angel : Histoires courtes II
by jaysher
Summary: Une nouvelle session de petites histoires mêlant plusieurs personnages du manga D.N Angel. Toutefois, cette série comptera treize scénettes.
1. Chapter 1

Arôme naturel.

Daisuke est dans l'une des cuisines de son collège et s'y trouve afin de faire un contrôle dont la note compte pour sa moyenne générale. Même s'il tente de s'appliquer du mieux qu'il puisse le faire, le garçon rencontre quelques difficultés à suivre la recette. Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme doit réaliser une dizaine de crêpes et pour le moment, ce dernier a beaucoup de mal à ouvrir la bouteille de rhum, ingrédient essentiel pour pouvoir réussir cette recette. Alors que Daisuke continue de s'acharner sur le bouchon qui refuse toujours de se laisser faire, voilà qu'un bruit en provenance de l'une des fenêtres de la pièce se manifeste. Sur le moment, l'élève s'interroge car la salle se trouve au deuxième étage et forcément, le voilà qu'il tourne son visage pour connaître l'identité de son visiteur.

Quand le joli garçon se rend compte qu'il s'agit de son animal de compagnie, With, l'adolescent se montre très surpris de le voir ici. Délaissant son saladier dans laquelle repose la pâte à crêpes, le propriétaire de l'étrange créature s'approche de la fenêtre afin de l'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, les ailes noires de Dark vole dans la pièce et se pose sur la table de travail sur laquelle s'affairait son maître. De son côté, Daisuke referme la fenêtre et retourne là où il se trouvait auparavant.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ? » Demande le jeune homme à la boule de poils.

Forcément, comme cet animal n'est pas doté du don de la parole, il ne peut s'exprimer sur la raison qui l'a poussé à venir le rejoindre. Devant ce silence, l'adolescent le délaisse et retourne à ses occupations. Toutefois, face à cette bouteille qui lui résiste, Daisuke est sur le point d'abandonner l'exercice lorsqu'il songe à son compagnon.

« Dis-moi With, tu penses que tu peux ouvrir cette bouteille pour moi s'il te plaît ? »

L'élève doute que son ami puisse y arriver mais au point où il en est, ce dernier ne peut se permettre de refuser la moindre aide. Tranquillement, With s'élève dans les airs et pose ses quatre pattes autour du bouchon. Ensuite, il bat rapidement de ses ailes et use de toute sa force pour remplir la mission qui lui a été confié et bizarrement, celle-ci se veut couronnée de succès. Maintenant que la bouteille est ouverte, Daisuke regarde l'animal d'un air très étonné et ne tarde pas à se remettre en question.

« Depuis quand es-tu aussi fort ? Pour la peine, je vais te récompenser. Attends-moi ici. »

Alors que With pose le bouchon sur la table, Daisuke s'éloigne du mobilier afin de s'approcher du frigo rangé dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Une fois que la porte de l'appareil est ouverte, l'adolescent regarde à l'intérieur et prend un petit saladier remplit de délicieuses fraises cueillies quelques heures plus tôt. Sachant que son compagnon en raffole, il s'est dit que cette récompense pourrait lui faire plaisir. Une fois de retour auprès de la table après avoir refermé le frigo, Daisuke place la gourmandise près de With.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Toutefois, l'animal ne semble pas dans son assiette. Celui-ci fouette le rhum à plein nez et surtout, le contenu de la bouteille a diminué de moitié.

« Attends With, ne me dis pas que ... »

En guise de réponse, la mascotte libère un hoquet avant de placer ses pattes antérieures devant sa bouche. Mieux encore, l'adolescent remarque que le museau de la bête est légèrement rougi, indice de l'état dans lequel il se trouve.

« Depuis quand tu bois de l'alcool toi ? »

Aussitôt, With sourit à son maître avant de s'approcher du bord de la table. Là, il tente de battre ses ailes et parvient tout de même à s'élever dans les airs mais la hauteur reste ridicule. Voulant se déplacer, l'animal tente de voler mais une fois qu'il quitte la zone sécurisante de la table, le voilà qu'il tombe sur le sol carrelé de la salle. Craignant que son compagnon se soit fait mal, Daisuke le ramasse et s'accorde quelques secondes pour le regarder attentivement.

« Quand grand-père va savoir ça, tu vas te prendre une gueulante dont tu te souviendras et il n'aura pas tort. »

Toutefois, With est tellement bourré qu'il n'a pas vraiment toute sa tête pour songer à cette possibilité. Tranquillement, son maître le pose une nouvelle fois sur la table et prend soin de lui donner quelques recommandations. Ensuite, l'adolescent retourne à son travail et verse le contenu de deux bouchons de rhum dans la préparation ainsi qu'un liquide coloré et parfumé qui reposait dans un petit flacon. Sur celui-ci est collée une étiquette sur laquelle Daisuke peut lire les mots suivants : Arômes naturels d'orange. Alors que l'élève studieux mélange la pâte, il délaisse With qui semble très motivé pour faire d'autres bêtises.

A ce moment, la boule de poils jette son dévolu sur le saladier de fraises qu'il dévore sans prendre le temps de les mâcher avant de les avaler. Pendant ce temps, Daisuke retire sa pelle en bois de sa préparation et va la glisser dans l'évier de la table avant de retourner auprès de son animal de compagnie.

« Mais… Ce n'est pas possible ? »

Une nouvelle fois étonné, le garçon vient tout juste de poser ses yeux sur son compagnon dont le ventre vient de tripler de taille. En plus des fraises, il n'a pas hésité à avaler le contenu de la pâte à crêpe et désormais, l'animal semble un peu souffrant de sa gourmandise. Alors que plusieurs rototos s'échappent de sa bouche, voilà que des pas dans le couloir se font entendre.

« Vite With, va te cacher ! »

Bourré mais toujours obéissant, la créature bat des ailes pour s'envoler mais son poids le maintient sur la table. Embêté, il regarde son maître d'un air triste et ignore quoi faire pour satisfaire sa demande.

« Tu vas voir ce que tu vas te prendre une fois que nous serons rentrés à la maison. J'ai un devoir important à faire aujourd'hui et toi, tu es venu pour me retarder. »

Très vite, Daisuke attrape la bestiole dans ses mains et la glisse sous son sweat. Bien sûr, le vêtement est déformé et lorsque le professeur ouvre la porte de la grande salle, l'adolescent se présente avec un énorme bide. Suite à cette vision, l'homme se pose des questions.

« Tout va bien Daisuke ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Edulcorant.

Une fois que l'exercice de Daisuke se soit achevé, c'est au tour des jumelles de se rendre dans la grande salle afin de se prêter à ce devoir noté. Chacune se place d'un côté de la table de travail et Riku s'interroge toujours sur le gâteau qu'elle va réaliser avec l'aide de sa sœur. Alors que cette dernière se montre silencieuse, sa jumelle observe le mobilier sur lequel leur camarade de classe s'est exercé quelques minutes plus tôt et se rend compte que tout est propre.

« Ce garçon est vraiment doué par moment. » Se montre-t-elle admirative.

Suite à ce qu'elle vient de dire, Riku décroche de ses pensées et observe le résultat du nettoyage à son tour. Forcément, un tel constat renforce les sentiments qu'elle ressent envers l'adolescent et son choix se fait de plus en plus sûr. Alors que la jeune étudiante songe à ce beau jeune homme, sa sœur lui soumet une question.

« Que dirais-tu de faire un Kasutera ? »

Revenant à la réalité, Riku se dit que cette idée est très séduisante et si sa mémoire ne lui joue aucun mauvais tour, cette recette est assez facile à suivre. Toutefois, avant de se lancer dans la répartition des tâches, sa jumelle continue dans les propositions.

« Toutefois, au lieu de mettre du sucre en poudre, si on remplaçait celui-ci par de l'édulcorant ?

\- Je veux bien du moment qu'on arrive à décrocher une bonne note. » Répond-elle.

Maintenant que le choix du gâteau s'est effectué, les filles s'éloignent de la table pour se poster face aux nombreux meubles qui reposent au fond de la pièce.

« Alors, commence Risa. Il nous faut un grand saladier et un petit. Ensuite, on doit prendre une cuillère en bois, réussir à mettre la main sur l'édulcorant et ... »

Alors que sa sœur énumère la liste des accessoires et autres ingrédients dont elles auront besoin toutes les deux pour la confection de la gourmandise, Riku s'évade une nouvelle fois à l'aide de son esprit. Soudain, l'élève se projette dans le futur et se voit dans une cuisine. Toutefois, au lieu d'avoir quatorze ans comme c'est le cas actuellement, l'adolescente se voit avec dix ans de plus. Sa coiffure n'a pas bougé d'un cheveu et elle se montre occupée à couper plusieurs légumes en petits dés. Sur une plaque électrique chauffe une très grande marmite dont de la vapeur s'échappe à cause de l'eau qui bouillonne à l'intérieur. Alors que la femme plonge les morceaux de légumes au sein du récipient avant de placer le couvercle sur celui-ci, voilà que quelqu'un sonne à la porte d'entrée.

N'attendant la visite de personne, l'occupante des lieux se montre plutôt étonnée mais n'hésite pas à quitter la cuisine afin de se rendre dans le salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, après être arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, Riku ouvre l'issue et tombe nez à nez avec Daisuke. Celui-ci a également vieillit du même nombre d'années que son amie et celui-ci porte un costume marron et une chemise blanche sur son torse tandis qu'une cravate noire est attachée autour de son cou. Aimant lui joue ce jour régulièrement, l'homme sait se faire pardonner en souriant de toutes ses dents. Lorsqu'il agit de cette façon, son charme opère et la jeune femme ne sait lui résister. Rapidement, celle-ci lui tombe dans les bras et dépose un tendre baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« Bonjour mon chéri, se permet-elle. Comment s'est passée ta journée de travail ?

\- Bien mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle a été particulièrement éreintante. Cela ne te dérange pas qu'on évite d'en parler ?

\- Non. »

Ne voulant pas l'embêter davantage, Riku s'écarte du passage pour lui permettre de rentrer chez lui. Dès que l'homme fait ses premiers pas au sein de l'appartement, la femme ferme la porte derrière lui et se colle dans son dos pour l'aider à ôter sa veste de costume. Une fois que son petit-ami se soit débarrassé de ce vêtement, il balance sa serviette sur le canapé et se soulage de toute la pression accumulée au cours de cette journée en soupirant un bon coup. A ce moment, il fait part d'un souhait.

« J'envisage de quitter mon poste au musée afin de me trouver un travail beaucoup moins contraignant.

\- Quoi ? »

Suite à cette annonce, Riku se montre très surprise et aussitôt, son monde parfait s'écroule. Après tout, si Daisuke se lance à corps perdu dans ce projet, il se retrouvera sûrement sans le moindre travail pendant plusieurs mois et à ce moment, aucune rentrée d'argent ne se fera. Et dire qu'il a commencé ce boulot il n'y a même pas un an.

« Tu dis ça pour me faire marcher ou cela fait plusieurs jours que tu y penses ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Cela m'a traversé l'esprit ce matin. »

Et l'homme se doute très bien que les mots qu'il vient tout juste de prononcer doivent inquiéter celle qu'il aime. Pendant ce temps, sa petite-amie s'éloigne pour s'approcher du porte-manteau qui repose dans le hall d'accueil.

« Riku, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Au son de cette voix féminine, Riku se tire de ses pensées et revient brutalement dans la salle dans laquelle elle doit réaliser son devoir. Alors qu'elle retrouve peu à peu ses esprits, sa jumelle se montre inquiète.

« Riku ?

\- Excuse-moi Risa, j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Je m'en suis bien rendu compte lorsque j'ai vu que tu t'étais trompée dans la recette.

\- Hein ? »

L'élève baisse son regard et se rend compte qu'elle se tient devant la table de travail. Sous ses yeux repose un grand saladier transparent et dans le fond de celui-ci repose quatre jaunes d'oeufs accompagnés de leur albumine. Toutefois, au lieu d'y verser de l'édulcorant en poudre comme elle pensait le faire, la sœur jumelle de Risa s'est trompée et l'a remplacé par du poivre. Se rendant compte de sa bévue, l'étudiante attrape le récipient et se précipite vers l'évier en bout de table afin de corriger son erreur.


	3. Chapter 3

Agrafe.

Alors que l'après-midi a débuté depuis deux petites heures, Daisuke est enfermé dans une salle de classe et suit attentivement le cours que donne son professeur d'histoire. Tandis que l'adolescent est occupé à recopier quelques lignes sur son cahier, voilà qu'il sent qu'un regard se pose sur lui. Intrigué, l'élève lève le nez de son bureau et tourne son visage sur sa gauche. Là, le jeune maître de With se rend compte qu'il fait l'objet d'une attention toute particulière venant de la part de l'un de ses camarades : Takeshi.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Lui demande Daisuke.

\- Savoir si tu as su te débrouiller correctement pour l'exercice de cuisine ? »

En voilà une étrange question et puis ce devoir a eu lieu il y a de cela plusieurs jours maintenant. Pourquoi ressent-il le besoin de revenir à cette histoire alors que beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts ? Même lorsque Daisuke fouille le passé à l'aide de sa mémoire, le jeune homme se souvient bien que son ami était présent lors de ces fameux jours.

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'intéresse soudainement ? Lui demande le jeune voleur.

\- Parce que j'avais d'autres choses en tête ces derniers jours.

\- Ha bon ? » S'étonne Daisuke.

Le garçon à la double personnalité s'interroge sur les fameuses choses qui préoccupait son compagnon. Après tout, peut-être devait-il ranger les nombreuses photos de Dark dont il est le propriétaire et à force, sa collection doit être immense. D'ailleurs, Daisuke songe soudainement que cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas mit les pieds dans la chambre de son ami.

« Et je peux savoir quoi ? Ose-t-il demander.

\- Mon père a réussit à mettre la main sur une vidéo surveillance sur laquelle on peut voir Dark dessus. Du coup, avec mon ordinateur, je tente de me faire tirer le maximum d'images en faisant des pauses pendant la visionnage. Certaines sont vraiment magnifiques et j'aurais aimé te les montrer. »

Et Daisuke ne refuserait pas si son ami décidait à lui faire une véritable invitation et puis cette histoire de vidéo titille furieusement sa curiosité. Serait-ce possible que Dark ai manqué de vigilance lors de l'une de ses opérations où cet enregistrement a été réalisé à l'insu de son plein gré ? Le garçon doit en avoir le coeur net et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ose se montrer impoli.

« Tu pourrais m'inviter à voir le résultat si tu est d'accord.

\- Pourquoi pas ce week-end ? »

Même s'il tente de ne pas le montrer, Daisuke est très fier du résultat de sa petite manipulation. Néanmoins, comme ce n'est pas son genre d'agir de la sorte, il ne tarde pas à nourrir un sentiment de culpabilité.

« A la limite, tu penses que tu serais libre pour venir dormir à la maison ? Demande Takeshi.

\- Je ne sais pas, faut que je demande à mon grand-père et à ma mère. »

Et puis si sa famille lui a concocté une mission pour ce week-end, cela va être difficile d'être à deux endroits en même temps. Tristement, Daisuke délaisse son ami pour poursuivre la rédaction des lignes et sur le moment, il se dit que sa vie ne sera jamais celle d'un élève normal. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de se projeter dans le futur, même lorsque celui-ci se veut proche car tôt ou tard, ses aïeux contrecarrent ses plans et parfois, l'adolescent a l'impression qu'ils le font exprès. S'il avait un peu plus de courage, le jeune voleur prendrait quelques affaires et ferait tout son possible pour quitter cette ville voir, le pays mais avec sa double personnalité, la réalisation d'une telle décision pourrait se révéler très compliquée.

De son côté, Takeshi observe son ami et s'aperçoit de l'air triste qui s'est affiché sur son visage. Le jeune admirateur de Dark aimerait être celui qui reçoit ses confessions lorsqu'il est ainsi mais il a peur de se montrer un tantinet indiscret. Pourtant, entendre les secrets des gens est l'une de ses passions et il sait faire preuve d'une grande discrétion lorsque le besoin se fait sentir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire afin que Daisuke puisse se libérer un peu sans redouter que ses dires puissent faire le tour du collège voir de la ville entière ?

« Et puis tu sais, continue Takeshi. Si je parviens à obtenir l'autorisation de mes parents, je pense que ce petit week-end te ferait le plus grand bien pour te changer les idées. »

Sans quitter son cahier des yeux, Daisuke se contente de lui répondre un simple « peut-être ». Devant ce brutal silence, son camarade juge nécessaire de ne pas insister et le voilà qui retourne aussi à sa leçon de la journée. Au bout de quelques minutes, le garçon rédige la dernière ligne et se rend compte qu'il vient de terminer sa page. Comme ce dernier écrit sur des feuilles simples qui ne sont pas reliées entre elles, le voilà qui s'interroge. Comment va-t-il faire pour les converser ensemble pour être sûr de pouvoir relire cette leçon entièrement afin de préparer un futur devoir ? De plus, le jeune étudiant a oublié ses pochettes plastiques chez lui et ce manque d'organisation aurait tendance à l'énerver. Il faut vraiment qu'il lève un peu le pied sur le sujet Dark au risque de voir sa scolarité en très grand danger à cause de cette passion qui sort de l'ordinaire. Tout à coup, Takeshi se souvient d'un détail et le voilà qu'il s'adresse une nouvelle fois à celui qui se tient sur sa gauche.

« Daisuke, tu pourrais me prêter ton agrafeuse s'il te plaît ?

\- Un instant. »

Le criminel pose son stylo bleu sur la table et plonge l'une de ses mains dans sa trousse verte. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme en ressort une agrafeuse la même couleur et la tend rapidement à son camarade de classe. Une fois que celui-ci a rassemblé les feuilles à l'aide d'une agrafe, il tend l'outil à son propriétaire tout en prenant soin de le remercier.


	4. Chapter 4

Tire-bouchon.

Samedi après-midi. Comme Daisuke a terminé de faire ses devoirs, il a été autorisé à sortir dehors. Néanmoins, avant de mettre un pied à l'extérieur de la demeure de sa famille, sa mère lui a demandé un petit service qu'il n'a pu refuser. Ce soir, une petite fête d'anniversaire aura lieu pour son grand-père et forcément, la femme avait besoin de certaines choses. Du coup, l'adolescent se retrouve en train d'évoluer au milieu de deux rayons se situant dans une petite épicerie de quartier. Alors que ses yeux se promènent sur les étalages, le garçon tente de se souvenir de la totalité de la liste confiée par sa mère.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune voleur tient un tire-bouchon dans ses mains et cela tombe très bien car cet accessoire est recherché par celle qui l'a mis au monde. Regardant le prix, le garçon n'entend pas la personne qui s'approche de lui.

« Bonjour Daisuke. »

Au son de cette voix, le jeune homme tourne son joli visage sur sa droite et tombe nez à nez avec Hikari. De suite, cette simple sortie risque de devenir très désagréable car celui qui se tient face à lui sait se montrer particulièrement détestable à cause de sa curiosité. Toutefois, Hikari se contente de faire son travail même s'il est très insistant vis-à-vis de Daisuke.

« Je suis surpris de te trouver ici. » Débute-t-il.

De son côté, le petit voleur ne trouve rien à lui répondre et le contourne pour poursuivre ses achats. Ce comportement étonne son camarade de classe et bien sûr, ce dernier lui emboîte le pas.

« Tu ne veux pas me parler ? Demande-t-il.

\- Désolé mais je suis très attendu chez moi et je ne tiens pas à prendre du retard à cause de toi.

\- Qui te dit que je vais t'en faire prendre ? »

Rien qu'avec cette question, Daisuke vient de perdre deux secondes et le fait que sa mère fête son anniversaire ce soir est une excellente excuse. Alors qu'il continue de marcher le long du rayon dans l'espoir de faire de nouvelles trouvailles, l'adolescent ne tarde pas à montrer des signes d'énervement à cause de celui qui n'arrête pas de le suivre. Quelques secondes plus tard, n'en pouvant plus, le garçon s'arrête et se retourne.

« Tu vas aussi m'accompagner jusqu'à chez moi ? L'interroge-t-il.

\- Pour assurer ta sécurité, pourquoi pas ? »

Daisuke ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tout en secouant la tête. Au lieu de l'escorter contre son gré, qu'il aille embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Encore heureux que l'adolescent soit quelqu'un qui a le don d'affronter chaque journée avec une excellente humeur. Hikari serait tombé sur un garçon ou une fille qui fait la tête dès la levée du lit, peut-être que les choses se seraient passées différemment. Soudain, Daisuke se dit qu'il pourrait passer par son ami Takeshi pour que ce dernier puisse soumettre quelques questions à son père. Après tout, ce dernier est dans la police et être suivi avec autant d'insistance pourrait relever d'une infraction.

Alors que le maître de With trouve des sachets de vermicelles colorés et sucrés, ce dernier se laisse séduire par le produit et n'hésite pas à en prendre deux. Ensuite, il poursuit son chemin lorsque ses yeux se posent sur son grand-père. Ce dernier s'approche de lui et remarque la présence d'Hikari. De suite, le curieux se montre poli.

« Bonjour monsieur. »

Recevant cette politesse, le vieil homme n'hésite pas à faire peur de froideur et de distance en se gardant de le saluer. Devant un tel comportement, l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs aurait des raisons de dire quelques mots mais il se retient. Par contre, le vieillard se fait curieux à son tour.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à suivre mon petit-fils ?

\- Désolé monsieur mais vous vous méprenez.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi jeune homme ? Cela fait un petit moment que je vous observe et j'envie sincèrement la patience de mon petit-fils. J'aurais été à sa place, il y aurait longtemps que vous vous serez pris mon poing dans la figure.

\- Et j'aurais pu vous envoyer une convocation au poste de police de la ville.

\- Normal quand on se croit au-dessus des lois. Par contre, je ne suis guère étonné d'entendre ce type de propos sortir de votre bouche et j'espère qu'un jour, quelqu'un aura le courage de vous donner la leçon que vous méritez. »

Ne souhaitant rester plus longtemps dans le magasin, le grand-père presse son rejeton et les deux membres marchent désormais en direction de la caisse. Bien sûr, Hikari continue de se montrer aussi insistant et lorsque le vieil homme arrive devant la caissière, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs mais aux traits tirés, celui-ci décide de se montrer désagréable. De suite, ses yeux vont de la caméra installée au-dessus du meuble de fonction au visage de l'employée.

« Bonjour madame, puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question ?

\- Mais je vous en prie.

\- Voilà. Si je décidais de porter plainte contre l'adolescent qui se tient dans notre dos, mon petit-fils et moi, pourrait-on compter sur l'enregistrement de votre caméra pour appuyer notre démarche ?

\- Bien sûr et si vous voulez, je peux joindre la police ? »

Ayant entendu la conversation, Hikari décide de mettre un terme à sa filature et quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà qui sort de la boutique. Désormais, Daisuke peut se détendre un peu et son grand-père se permet de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

« Demain, je contacterais le père de ton ami pour connaître les démarches à suivre. Ce garçon me tape légèrement sur le système et je pense qu'il va être temps qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui. Avec de la chance, il arrêtera de t'ennuyer.

\- Je doute que cela soit suffisant.

\- Dans ce cas, nous trouverons une autre solution. D'ici là, dépêchons-nous car ta mère nous attend. »


	5. Chapter 5

Couffin.

Alors que le jour vient tout juste de se lever, Daisuke dort paisiblement dans son lit. Alors qu'il se tourne pour trouver une meilleure position, l'adolescent ouvre légèrement les yeux et voilà que son regard se pose sur un objet qu'il voit pour la première fois. Pourtant, le tissu qui recouvre l'intrus présente quelques traces de poussières, ce qui tranche nettement avec la blancheur immaculée de sa dentelle. Sur le moment, Daisuke n'y prête pas vraiment attention car le rêve qu'il était en train de faire était nettement plus intéressant que l'objet qu'il vient de remarquer mais par la suite, des questions trottent dans son esprit. De plus, des pas résonnant dans la pièce se manifestent et aussitôt, l'occupant des lieux sent une présence.

Lorsqu'il se lève sur son lit afin de se poser sur son séant, le garçon remarque que sa mère est présente dans la pièce. Intrigué, Daisuke se montre curieux tout en restant poli.

« Bonjour maman, commence-t-il.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, as-tu bien dormi ? »

Oui mais si cette femme était aussi soucieuse du repos de son rejeton, elle ne serait pas en train de faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Après tout, c'est à cause de cette dernière si le jeune voleur est éveillé mais celui-ci se garde bien de lui dire.

« C'est moi ou c'est un berceau ? » Poursuit-il.

En guise de réponse, sa maternelle se contente de hocher positivement de la tête. Reste à savoir pourquoi un tel lit a été placé dans sa chambre et pourquoi dans la sienne et pas dans celle de sa mère, par exemple.

« Où est-ce que tu l'as acheté ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi mais ton père.

\- Ha bon ? Il est peu soucieux du détail car vu l'état de ce berceau, j'aurais demandé au vendeur de me rembourser. »

Suite à cette remarque, la femme ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler, ce qui provoque l'interrogation chez son fils unique. Alors que le garçon glisse ses jambes hors de la couverture qui recouvrait ces dernières, sa maman parvient à se calmer et enchaîne directement dans ses explications.

« C'est dans ce berceau que tu as fait tes premières nuits et je tiens à te rassurer qu'il était nettement plus propre.

\- Je vois mais cela n'explique pas sa présence dans ma chambre. »

Et le garçon ouvre grand ses oreilles. Toutefois, comme il connaît très bien sa mère, le jeune homme a mille raisons de nourrir des craintes suite à ce que la femme s'apprête à lui dire et les minutes qui vont suivre renforceront cette prudence.

« Comme tu le sais, tu n'es plus un enfant mais un homme.

\- Oui et … ? Insiste Daisuke, craignant le pire.

\- Comme tu es un garçon très séduisant, je me suis dit que tôt ou tard, j'allais me retrouver grand-mère et je voulais absolument que tu saches que tu as mon soutien.

\- Quoi ? »

Même s'il savait très bien que sa mère allait lui sortir une connerie, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle aurait capable de discuter de ce sujet dès les premières heures de la matinée. Sous le choc, le garçon tombe du lit et la chute est plutôt rude puisqu'une fois sur le sol, l'adolescent se frotte doucement le postérieur à l'aide de l'une de ses mains. Les joues rouges, l'enfant tente de se défendre comme il peut.

« Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'avoir un enfant.

\- Vraiment ? Se montre étonnée sa mère.

\- Ben oui. Même si mes quinze ans approchent à grands pas, je tiens vraiment à profiter de ma jeunesse et puis de toute manière, je n'ai pas de petite copine.

\- Tu ne sors pas avec l'une des jumelles ?

\- Non !

\- Voilà qui est étrange. »

L'étonnement de la mère est encore bien loin de cesser. De son côté, Daisuke se relève et présente un joli caleçon immaculé autour de la taille tandis que des motifs d'éléphants verts et rouges décorent le morceau de tissu.

« Moi qui me faisais une joie de devenir grand-mère. » Insiste la femme.

N'en pouvant plus, l'adolescent pointe la porte avec l'un de ses index mais sa maman ne semble pas décidée à quitter les lieux. Pire encore, elle poursuit le sujet de conversation, au grand dam de son rejeton.

« Quand vas-tu songer à me donner un petit-fils ?

\- Je n'en sais rien et si j'en nourrissais le projet, ce n'est pas à toi que je le dirais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu ne cesseras de m'embêter à ce moment comme tu le fais actuellement. »

Blessée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, l'étonnement qui se lisait encore sur le visage de la dame disparaît rapidement. Se rendant compte de la dureté de ses mots, l'adolescent ne tarde pas à bafouiller des excuses mais il est trop tard. Le mal étant fait, sa maman comprend qu'elle n'a plus aucune raison de rester dans la chambre et puis de toute façon, elle doit se montrer réaliste. Daisuke n'a même pas encore quinze ans qu'elle voudrait déjà le savoir papa. Pour quelle raison d'ailleurs ? Pour être sûr que Dark puisse compter sur cette éventuelle progéniture pour poursuivre son œuvre ? Ou peut-être parce que la maison dans laquelle les trois membres résident lui semble bien calme ?

Avant de partir, la mère de l'adolescent lui adresse quelques mots.

« Quand tu seras dans la cuisine pour prendre ton petit déjeuner, préviens-moi pour que je puisse monter ce couffin au grenier.

\- D'accord maman mais je suis vraiment désolé suite à ce que j'ai dit. »

Bizarrement, alors qu'elle a l'habitude de se montrer très bavard, la femme de son père se montre silencieuse et ne tarde pas à quitter les lieux. De son côté, Daisuke se met à réfléchir et se dit qu'il va devoir trouver une excellente idée pour se faire pardonner de celle qui l'a mis au monde, il y a de cela quelques années.


	6. Chapter 6

Brillant.

Dimanche après-midi. Emiko, la mère de Daisuke, se tient devant la coiffeuse de sa chambre. Alors que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel depuis quelques heures, la femme cherche à se faire élégante alors qu'aucune sortie à l'extérieur ne soit prévue. Toutefois, la maison risque de s'animer grâce à une visite de l'après-midi et qui est très attendue. Tandis qu'elle ramène ses cheveux en arrière, la dame sourit à son reflet et promène ses yeux sur le meuble. Sous ses yeux reposent une multitude de produits de beauté et s'interroge sur celui qu'elle va utiliser pour sublimer sa beauté naturelle. Au bout de quelques secondes, le choix est fait.

Alors qu'elle prend l'un de ses brillants à lèvres dans ses mains, voilà qu'on frappe contre la porte fermée de la pièce.

« Oui ? »

L'issue s'ouvre sur un visage légèrement ridé et la mère de Daisuke se montre plutôt surprise de voir le père de son mari faire son apparition dans cette chambre. Depuis la disparition de son fils, le grand-père de Daisuke n'a jamais osé franchir le seuil de cette pièce car celle-ci provoque dans son esprit, une multitude de souvenir assez douloureux. Intriguée par sa visite, Emiko marque une pause lors de sa séance.

« Daiki, je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Je venais juste m'assurer si je pouvais compter sur moi lorsque nous recevrons ce commissaire à la maison ?

\- La question ne se pose même pas et je suis très surprise de vous entendre m'interroger à ce sujet.

\- Désolé. »

Le vieil homme entre dans la pièce et ferme la porte après son passage. Ensuite, il s'avance dans la pièce et pose son séant sur le bord du lit se trouvant près de la coiffeuse. Ne voulant prendre aucun retard, Emiko poursuit son maquillage et très vite, la voilà qui applique du brillant sur ses lèvres. Lors de ces gestes, des souvenirs assaillent l'esprit du grand-père.

« Est-ce moi ou c'est le brillant que tu t'es appliquée le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Pourquoi en mettre aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que ce produit m'a toujours porté chance jusqu'à maintenant et j'estime que nous en avons besoin pour tout à l'heure. »

Et elle a raison. Après tout, il est rare qu'un commissaire leur fasse l'honore de se rendre chez eux et ils doivent faire le maximum pour donner le change. Après tout, cette famille est celle d'un illustre voleur et il serait dommage que ce simple rendez-vous tourne au cauchemar pour chacun d'entre eux. Encore une chance que Daisuke ne soit présent dans la maison pour la journée. L'avantage d'être un étudiant.

« Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de te remercier d'avoir accepté mon fils, dit le vieillard.

\- Et je n'ai aucun remerciement à recevoir. Je n'ai fait que réaliser un rêve sans vraiment le vouloir, lorsque l'on prend d'y réfléchir. »

Daiki sourit affectueusement à celle qui se tient devant la coiffeuse. Alors que la mère de Daisuke continue de se préparer, un autre sujet est évoqué par le père du disparu.

« Quand je pense que c'est la première fois qu'on va tenter de mettre un fouineur hors d'état de nuire en ayant recours aux forces de l'ordre. Le monde part en vrille.

\- Heureusement qu'on ne tient pas un journal sur ce qui se passe dans la vie de cette famille car cet événement aurait eu le mérite d'y être inscrit.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, rigole Daiki. Par contre, je me demande si Kosuke aurait accepté.

\- Il n'est pas là donc, peu importe. »

Lorsqu'elle repense à l'homme dont elle est amoureuse et qui est absent de sa vie depuis plusieurs années, la mère de Daisuke devient nostalgique. Son sourire habituel disparaît alors de ses lèvres et voilà que la femme baisse son visage. De la tristesse se lit sur celui-ci et elle ressent le besoin de rajouter quelques mots à ce sujet.

« Je regrette tant qu'il ne fasse pas parti de la vie de Daisuke. Mon fils mérite d'avoir son père à ses côtés.

\- Oui mais Kosuke avait ses raisons. Après tout, comment aurons-nous fait si les policiers seraient venus jusqu'ici pour mettre la main sur lui ? Tu imagines le traumatisme pour Daisuke.

\- Peu importe la situation, mon fils est tout autant marqué. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il fasse un effort. »

Daiki ne dit rien mais se joint aux pensées de la femme. Pour le moment, l'adolescent qui vit sous leur toit ne semble pas vraiment souffrir de l'absence de son père mais si ce cas de figure devait se présenter, le vieillard est d'accord pour être à l'origine d'une future tentative de rapprochement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Emiko termine son maquillage et range les accessoires à leur place.

« Voilà. Vous pensez que c'est suffisant ?

\- Oui et puis de toute manière, je n'ai jamais connu pas un seul homme capable de résister à tes charmes. »

Flattée par ce compliment, Emiko se met à rougir et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle aurait dû mettre un peu plus de fond de teint sur ses joues. Reste à espérer maintenant que le commissaire qui sera présent cet après-midi n'évoquera pas le sujet de Dark. Si jamais la maman de Daisuke doit être amenée à mentir, il se pourrait bien que son visage lui joue des tours à cause des couleurs qu'il pourrait prendre. Ne souhaitant courir aucun risque, la mère de famille attrape l'un de ses poudriers et ne perd pas une seule minute pour se poudrer le visage. Jugeant inutile de rester dans la chambre, le vieillard se lève du lit et marche en direction de la porte. Peu après, il déserte la pièce, laissant Emiko seule et rapidement, celle-ci sort une photo de l'homme qu'elle continue d'aimer de l'unique tiroir du mobilier.

« Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. »


	7. Chapter 7

Sorcière.

Il est minuit. Dark vient tout juste de se glisser dans le salon d'une très belle maison et sur l'un des murs de cette dernière est accroché un tableau plutôt étrange. En effet, le fond de cette œuvre est entièrement noire tandis qu'une horrible bonne femme est dessinée dessus. Enfin, au centre du cadre, en bas, sur une plaque dorée est inscrit le nom de la création : la sorcière. Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, le criminel y va de son petit commentaire.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'elle se retrouve nommée ainsi mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je dois la voler.

\- Tu peux la laisser ici si tu le désires. »

Au son de cette voix familière, Dark se fige le cours d'un instant. Ensuite, lorsqu'il envisage de se retourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur, celui-ci lui adresse quelques mots.

« Si tu fais le moindre mouvement, je te fais la promesse que tu devras sérieusement en découdre.

\- Explique-moi comment je ne suis guère étonné par de tels propos ? » Ironise le voleur.

De son côté, son interlocuteur s'énerve rapidement suite à ce qu'il vient d'entendre mais parvient à garder son calme après quelques secondes de réflexion. Après tout, Dark se plaît à le taquiner pour le faire sortir de ses gonds mais jusqu'à maintenant, chacune de ses tentatives s'est soldée par un échec. Pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait changer aujourd'hui ?

« Depuis le temps que je rêve de te mettre la main dessus, explique celui qui se tient dans son dos. Voilà que ce fameux jour est arrivé et j'ai bien peur que cette demeure soit le spectacle de ta correction.

\- Parce que tu penses que je vais me laisser faire sans doute ?

\- Bien sûr que non car si c'était le cas, je serais fortement déçu. »

Depuis quand un voleur se laisse attraper aussi facilement ? Même si Dark sait se montrer plutôt doué pour se sortir de situations épineuses, l'être qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui fait preuve également d'une habileté déconcertante.

« Cette œuvre était un piège, n'est-ce pas ? Demande l'homme vêtu de noir.

\- C'est exact.

\- Je me disais aussi… Il faut vraiment avoir des goûts de merde pour oser se procurer un tel tableau. »

Etant sûr du petit effet qu'aura ces mots, Dark se retourne et fait enfin face à celui qui a décidé de lui tenir compagnie. Comme il s'y attendait, Krad lui fait face et l'homme a la chevelure claire tente une nouvelle fois de se retenir. Devant cette attitude, celui qui réside dans le corps de Daisuke décide d'enfoncer le clou.

« Pourquoi as-tu du mal à me faire face ? Est-ce que je te ferais peur ? S'amuse le voleur.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Dans ce cas, explique-moi car je commence à me poser des questions. Serais-tu un lâche ? »

Sans crier gare, Krad bondit sur Dark afin de lui donner une bonne leçon. Sans trop s'inquiéter, le criminel ne bouge pas et attend le dernier moment pour se mouvoir enfin. Lorsque le poing de l'être à l'apparence angélique est sur le point de s'abattre sur l'une de ses joues, Dark sourit et se réfugie en bondissant dans les airs. Ensuite, ses ailes se mettent rapidement à battre et quelques secondes plus tard, le voleur donne un sérieux coup de pied sur l'arrière de la tête de Krad. Résultat, celui-ci s'écrase au pied du mur sur lequel repose le tableau tandis que son ennemi va se poser plus loin.

Lorsque Krad se relève, celui-ci s'empresse d'essuyer le sang qui coule de sa bouche.

« J'aime lorsque mes proies ne se laissent pas faire, dit-il.

\- Tes proies ? S'étonne Dark.

\- Exactement. Lorsque je me montre à la vue de quelques criminels de bas étage, j'aime lire dans leurs yeux, l'effroi que je peux provoquer chez eux. Parfois, certains tentent de se défendre mais comme tu dois t'en douter, ils se retrouvent très vite les menottes aux poignets. Avec toi, c'est totalement différent. En réalité, si toutes mes petites souris étaient comme toi, ma vie n'en serait que plus passionnante. »

Rapidement, Dark ne tarde pas à voir de la perversité dans le regard de son adversaire et sa présence l'inquiète aussitôt. En fait, Krad n'est pas l'être aussi irréprochable que ce dernier se plaît à dire et s'il n'y veille pas, le criminel risque d'avoir de très gros souci et il en est désormais convaincu. Toutefois, comment faire pour lui échapper sans pour autant l'avoir dans les pattes ? Alors que les doutes assaillent son esprit, une question se manifeste.

« Quelle est l'histoire de cette œuvre ? » Demande le criminel.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Krad lui répond tout en se montrant le plus honnête possible.

« Ce tableau a été réalisé par l'un de mes ancêtres aux alentours du quatorzième siècle.

\- Quoi ? Cette sorcière est aussi vieille ?

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas ce dessin qui est la cause de sa valeur car l'apparition d'une telle créature a été vu comme prophétique lorsque les premières atrocités de ce genre ont vu le jour sur notre planète.

\- Toutes les sorcières ne sont pas des atrocités, défend Dark.

\- Vraiment ? Est-ce moi ou serais-tu en contact avec quelques-unes d'entre elles ?

\- Ne dit pas de conneries et si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu ? Me mettre hors d'état de nuire ? C'est ce que tu avais prévu de faire depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je suis toujours libre. Faut croire que tu n'es pas très doué mon petit Krad.

\- Cesse d'être aussi familier envers ma personne.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver. »

Alors que Krad allait répliquer, l'une des fenêtres de la pièce vole en éclat. Alors que le projectile responsable de ce vacarme tombe lourdement sur le plancher du salon, Dark en profite pour filer puisque son adversaire est occupé à observer la scène concernant les dégâts, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.


	8. Chapter 8

Serpillière.

Lorsqu'il rentre des cours, Daisuke trouve sa maman dans la cuisine de la demeure et la femme est assise sur l'une des chaises de la pièce. Les coudes appuyés contre la table, la mère se tient la tête dans les mains et ne prend même pas la peine de saluer son rejeton. Celui-ci, inquiet, laisse tomber son sac et s'approche du mobilier pour se rassurer.

« Maman, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

D'habitude, lorsque la maîtresse de maison est victime d'une contrariété, elle arrive facilement à prendre sur elle afin de donner le change mais là, tout porte à croire que c'est différent. Alors que l'adolescent attend toujours une réponse de la part de sa maman, il en profite pour promener son regard dans la totalité de la pièce afin de trouver un quelconque indice. Néanmoins, sa recherche s'avère infructueuse et le voilà qui se concentre de nouveau sur sa mère.

« Pas vraiment mon garçon mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis sûre que j'irai mieux dans quelques minutes.

\- Je veux bien te croire mais peux-tu me dire si tu as mal quelque part ? »

Pour le rassurer, Emiko lève sa tête de ses mains et regarde son fils droit dans les yeux. Ensuite, elle s'autorise un petit sourire et tente de se lever pour prouver qu'elle va bien malgré l'énorme coup de fatigue dont elle est victime. Toutefois, la femme doit s'appuyer sur ses bras pour se maintenir debout et lorsqu'elle arrive à s'équilibrer sur ses jambes, l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouve tangue légèrement.

« Tu devrais t'allonger dans ton lit, lui dit son petit garçon.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais il me reste tant de travail à faire dans cette maison.

\- Si tu veux parler du ménage, je veux bien le faire. »

A ce moment, l'étudiant remarque un seau bleu qui repose dans l'évier et une serpillière dont le manche est appuyé contre le petit meuble se trouvant en-dessous. Visiblement, sa mère se préparait à laver le sol mais à cause de son état, cette dernière a jugé nécessaire de s'accorder une petite pause. Par contre, Daisuke ignore depuis combien de minutes Emiko s'est mise à l'arrêt mais il se garde de lui poser la question. Alors que la femme hésite toujours à quitter la pièce, son fils se veut plus ferme.

« Allez maman, file dans ta chambre et laisse-moi m'occuper de tout.

\- Merci Daisuke. J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir et lorsque j'irai mieux, je te ferais ton gâteau préféré pour te remercier. »

L'enfant sourit à sa mère avant que celle-ci quitte la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Daisuke s'approche de l'évier et se rend compte que le seau est vide malgré un petit fond de produit de couleur vert.

« Allez, c'est parti mon gars. » Se dit-il afin de se donner du courage.

Alors qu'il retrousse ses manches, l'adolescent fait couler l'eau dans le seau et vient de s'apercevoir de l'absence de son grand-père. Où celui-ci a bien pu passer alors que sa belle-fille avait tant besoin de lui ? Lorsque le vieil homme fera son retour, Daisuke ne se privera pas pour l'enguirlander comme il se doit tout en se montrant respectueux. Néanmoins, il en va de la santé de sa mère et cette femme compte tellement à ses yeux qu'il ne peut se permettre de la perdre.

Une fois que le seau est rempli d'eau chaude, Daisuke tourne le bouton du robinet et pose le récipient sur le sol. Ensuite, il trempe la serpillière à l'intérieur avant de la ressortir. Quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon lave le fond de la cuisine et se demande s'il doit également nettoyer les autres pièces de la maison. S'il avait su, il aurait dû poser la question à sa maman avant que celle-ci aille se coucher. Tout en passant le tissu mouillé sur le carrelage qui recouvre le sol de la cuisine, l'adolescent permet à son esprit de vagabonder histoire de ne pas trouver le temps long à cause de la tâche ménagère et subitement, le voilà qu'il pense à la fille qu'il aime.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme cesse de se mouvoir car son corps lui adresse quelques signes qu'il connaît très bien depuis plusieurs mois.

« Non, ce n'est pas le moment. » Dit-il.

Hélas, la transformation est lancée et peu de temps après, le voilà dans un corps beaucoup plus grand et bien mieux formé que celui qu'il avait auparavant. D'ailleurs, sa mentalité est bien différente de celle dite première et le voleur fait bien comprendre au véritable propriétaire de ce corps qu'il a autre chose à faire que de frotter le sol de la cuisine. Quand le manche de la serpillière tombe sur le sol sans le moindre ménagement, un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'homme qui pivote sur ses talons. Alors qu'il nourrissait l'espoir de quitter la maison pour se livrer à des actes illégaux, Dark tombe nez à nez avec le grand-père de Daisuke.

« Dark ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Le criminel ne tient pas trop à discuter avec lui mais il va devoir s'y plier puisque le vieillard lui barre la route. Lorsque ce dernier pose ses yeux sur la serpillière qui repose sur le sol, une multitude de questions se bouscule dans sa tête.

« Tu fais le ménage ?

\- Pas moi mais Daisuke. Visiblement, Emiko ne se sent pas très bien et il s'est proposé pour lui rendre service. »

Le vieillard se montre très étonné suite à ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Depuis quand Emiko n'est pas en pleine forme ? Lorsqu'il l'avait quitté il y a de cela deux bonnes heures, celle-ci avait la patate et maintenant, c'est une toute autre histoire ? Voilà qui est curieux. Soucieux de son état, l'ancien voleur délaisse l'actuelle pour monter au chevet de sa belle-fille. De son côté, maintenant que la voie est livre, Dark peut sortir de la maison afin de s'amuser un peu.


	9. Chapter 9

Whisky.

Normalement, Daisuke était autorisé à sécher les cours aujourd'hui par sa mère car son dernier vol était particulièrement difficile. En effet, Dark a croisé Krad sur sa route et les deux hommes n'ont pu éviter de se battre. Résultat, Daisuke est revenu très tard à la maison et alors que sa tenue sombre était déchirée à de multiples endroits, une plaie assez importante se présentait au niveau de son corps. Pour ne pas alarmer le corps médical de la ville, la grand-père de Daisuke a fait appel à un ami de la famille pour les soins et désormais, l'adolescent s'est vu conseillé quelques heures de repos pour les journées à venir. Néanmoins, le garçon est un élève particulièrement studieux.

Manquer des jours de cours ? Très peu pour lui mais avec une mère insistante sur le dos, il n'a pu faire autrement. Toutefois, le jeune voleur a profité que cette dernière baisse sa vigilance pour fuguer le temps de quelques minutes et lors de sa fuite, une transformation s'est effectuée. Ignorant totalement où il souhaitait se rendre, le criminel a laissé le sort décider pour lui et il s'est très vite retrouvé sur le toit du collège et sur le chemin, l'homme a fauché une bouteille de whisky dans un magasin dont le gérant n'était guère attentif. Une fois que ses pieds se sont posés sur le lieu atterrissage, une seconde métamorphose s'est effectuée mais un problème de taille s'est très vite manifesté.

En effet, dès que l'adolescent pose les yeux sur les bandages qui recouvrent ses blessures, ce dernier s'est rendu compte que leur couleur immaculée laissait peu à peu la place à un rouge plutôt inquiétant. Pourtant, aucune douleur ne se manifeste et l'élève se demande s'il a bien fait de s'éloigner de sa maison pour quelques minutes. Alors que celui-ci se pose prudemment sur son séant afin de ne pas ouvrir sa plaie par un geste maladroit, voilà que la porte de l'escalier menant au toit s'ouvre sur Takeshi. L'ami de Daisuke s'avance sur la zone tandis que le blessé ouvre la bouteille et porte rapidement le goulot à ses lèvres. Lorsque les premières gorgées passent dans son œsophage, l'assoiffé éloigne la bouteille et se met à tousser à plusieurs reprises.

Comme c'est la première fois qu'il se permet de goûter à une telle boisson, l'adolescent n'est guère habitué à la chaleur que dégage celle-ci lorsqu'elle est consommée. Bien sûr, suite à ce bruit qu'est responsable le blessé, son ami le repère très vite et ne tarde pas pour le rejoindre. A la vue de la bouteille dans l'une de ses mains, Takeshi s'inquiète rapidement.

« Daisuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devais pas te reposer au lit comme ta mère me l'avait expliqué hier lorsque je suis venu te voir ?

\- Si mais j'en avais marre d'être cloué dans ma chambre. De plus, comme ma blessure ne me faisait plus trop mal, j'ai décidé de sortir faire un tour mais malheureusement, je pense que j'ai fait une grosse erreur. »

En prononçant ses mots, Daisuke écarte sa chemise rouge et laisse percevoir ses bandages dont la couleur initiale vire de plus en plus. Alors que l'adolescent tente de ne pas être gagné par la panique, son camarade lui, cherche à le raisonner.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi au lieu de rester ici et d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu sois en possession d'une bouteille de whisky ?

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien mais comme le dit si bien mon grand-père, dès que cela se retrouve dans ta main et gratuitement, rien ne doit se perdre. Et puis bon, j'estime que j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu de temps en temps car j'en ai marre de mener cette putain de double-vie.

\- Hein ? »

Se foutant totalement des conséquences que pourrait provoquer son attitude, Daisuke avale de nouvelles gorgées et au bout de quelques minutes, le regard du garçon se fait plutôt inquiétant. A ses côtés, Takeshi s'est assit à son tour mais ce n'est pas pour avoir une chance de boire un peu d'alcool qu'il agit de cette façon mais plutôt pour veiller sur son meilleur ami et surtout, obtenir des réponses.

« De quelle double vie parles-tu ? »

Comme Daisuke est un peu éméché, il manque de plus en plus de prudence et n'hésite plus à ouvrir son corps.

« Jusqu'à mes quatorze ans, j'avais cru que ce corps m'appartenait mais depuis quelques temps, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était plus le cas. Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai marre d'être ainsi. »

C'est la première fois que le fan de Dark entend son ami tenir de tels propos et il ne sait plus quoi penser. Est-ce vraiment sa sincérité qui s'exprime ou la boisson alcoolisée qui le fait délirer ? En tout cas, une chose est sûre : Takeshi n'aime pas du tout voir son camarade dans cet état et juge nécessaire de prévenir la mère de celui-ci pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. Toutefois, il doit se jouer de la vigilance du jeune alcoolisé qui n'hésite pas à porter une nouvelle fois le goulot jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Je dois pisser Daisuke, tu ne m'en veux pas si je t'abandonne quelques minutes ?

\- Non. » Lui répond le blessé après avoir éloigné l'embouchure de la bouteille de ses lèvres.

Tranquillement, Takeshi se lève et disparaît dans l'escalier en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Toutefois, au lieu de rester sur les marches pour passer le fameux coup de fil, il préfère se rendre aux toilettes comme il l'avait dit et il trouvera bien un cabinet dans lequel s'enfermer. Pendant ce temps, Daisuke continue de boire et à un moment, l'adolescent sent un léger coup de fatigue le gagner.

« On ne peut même pas picoler tranquille dans ce pays ! »

Ignorant s'il doit suivre ce besoin exprimer par son corps ou continuer à faire le con, l'élève hésite.


	10. Chapter 10

Zébre.

Dimanche après-midi. Alors que Daisuke a terminé ses devoirs en fin de matinée, sa mère et son grand-père ont décidé de le récompenser en lui offrant une petite sortie en famille. Bien sûr, ces deux personnes se sont gardés de lui demander son avis et c'est en faisant une tête effroyable que le jeune homme marche derrière ses aïeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio foule le sol d'une galerie d'art et bizarrement, Daisuke trouve la situation un tantinet comique. En effet, l'adolescent passe déjà une bonne partie de ses soirées à voler des œuvres d'art à droite et à gauche, pourquoi venir en regarder d'autres alors qu'il aurait pu profiter de son après-midi pour se reposer ? Sa famille souhaite le tuer à petit feu ou quoi ? A moins que…

« Le prochain tableau que je dois voler se trouve ici, c'est ça ? »

Suite à cette question prononcée sans la moindre discrétion, le vieil homme et sa belle-fille sursautent. Alors que le grand-père se retourne pour répondre à son petit fils, la femme place sa main devant sa bouche et tente d'étouffer un rire.

« Tu es malade ou quoi ? L'enguirlande son ancêtre. Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ou quoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Suite à cette réponse, l'ancien voleur s'interroge. Se pourrait-il que Daisuke ne souhaite plus être Dark, le célèbre criminel qui ose troubler la quiétude de cette ville ? Peut-être que l'enfant cède doucement à cette pression qui ne cesse de peser sur ses épaules et cela expliquerait pourquoi il a été retrouvé sur le toit de son école, l'autre jour, légèrement alcoolisé. Voulant comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête, Daiki s'approche de lui et l'invite à le suivre pour être à l'écart des nombreux visiteurs qui rôdent au sein de la galerie. L'adolescent refuse catégoriquement et poursuit dans son insolence.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que la police arrive ici pour nous arrêter ?

\- J'ignore ce que tu cherches à obtenir en agissant de la sorte Daisuke mais dis-toi que je ne te laisserais pas faire, le menace son grand-père.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? Cet après-midi, j'avais l'occasion de me reposer un peu mais non, il a fallu que vous m'ennuyer avec votre idée de sortie. Tu crois que j'en ai pas marre de mener une double-vie alors que je souhaite être un gamin normal ? Si on me donnait le choix de changer de famille mais surtout, de vie, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde, crois-moi. »

Surpris par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, le vieil homme ne dit plus rien et voilà qu'il voit son petit-fils lui tourner le dos pour se diriger tranquillement vers l'entrée de la galerie. Une fois que l'enfant a quitté les lieux, Daiki ignore toujours quoi faire lorsqu'il est rejoint par sa belle-fille.

« Tu crois que ton fils était sincère ? Demande-t-il.

\- J'en ai bien peur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire pour le convaincre du bien fondé de sa mission ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais pour le moment, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on le laisse respirer. »

Pendant ce temps, Daisuke marche dans une rue de la ville lorsque son regard est attiré par des poubelles reposant dans une ruelle. Intrigué par ce qu'il est en train de voir, l'adolescent désire en avoir le coeur net et se montre surpris lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'un tableau a été jeté aux ordures. La toile tendue et recouverte de peinture présente un joli zèbre broutant paisiblement dans une savane jaunie par le règne incessant du soleil. Ayant pitié de cette œuvre, Daisuke la prend rapidement dans ses mains et promène son regard tout autour du cadre pour être sûr que le tableau n'a pas été dégueulassé.

« Pose ce tableau et retourne-toi lentement. » Lui recommande une voix familière.

Très vite inquiet, le garçon décide de se montrer obéissant et tourne sur ses talons. A ce moment, il se rend compte que la personne qui vient de lui adresser ces quelques mots n'est autre que ce satané Satoshi Hiwatari.

« Bonjour. » Lui dit Daisuke.

De son côté, son interlocuteur se garde de lui retourner la politesse mais se permet un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, l'adolescent à la chevelure claire dévoile le pot-aux-roses.

« Je savais très bien que tu allais tomber dans mon petit piège.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu et j'avais raison de suivre mon instinct. Comment se fait-il que tu te sois rendu à cette galerie d'art si ce n'est que pour y faire un repérage des lieux ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi s'il te plaît et depuis quand aimer l'art est devenu un crime ?

\- Depuis que Dark traîne dans les parages. »

S'il pouvait, Daisuke s'autoriserait une transformation pour mettre le second adolescent hors d'état de nuire et une bonne fois pour toute. A force de le suivre comme il le fait, le fils d'Emiko sent que sa patience est en train d'atteindre ses limites et peut-être qu'un jour, il passera de voleur à tueur. Cherchant une idée pour se sortir de cette situation, le jeune maître de Wish se montre surpris lorsqu'une ombre se glisse dans le dos de l'enquêteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le piégeur repose sur le sol totalement inconscient et l'identité de la personne se relève alors.

« Grand-père ?

\- Je savais très bien qu'il était en train de nous suivre et j'attendais le bon moment pour lui donner une bonne leçon. Et dire qu'à ton époque, je n'avais aucun pot-de-colle au postérieur. Les choses ont bien changé.

\- Merci. »

L'adolescent baisse son visage et tente de se maîtriser. Ensuite, il ramasse le tableau et fait part de son envie de le ramener à la maison, ce que le chef de famille accepte sans trop se poser de question. Toutefois, c'est suite après vu le regard noir qu'a jeté son petit-fils sur Satoshi qui l'inquiète grandement.


	11. Chapter 11

Sésame.

Ce midi, Daisuke a été invité par son ami Takeshi à se rendre au parc le temps d'un pique-nique. Comme cela fait quelques jours que l'adolescent n'a pas mis le nez dehors autre que pour les cours, il se dit que l'occasion est idéale pour se risquer un peu à l'extérieur. Alors que ses baskets foulent l'une des pelouses humides du parc, l'adolescent cherche son camarade du regard et pour le moment, ne parvient pas à le repérer. Tenant un sac orange sur le dos, le jeune voleur se demande si le choix de l'endroit pour déjeuner reposera sur ses épaules ou sur celles du fan de Dark. Ne pouvant plus de le chercher en vain, le marcheur s'arrête et préfère attendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la patience du petit-fils de Daiki est récompensée par l'arrivée du fils du commissaire en charge de mettre la main sur le célèbre criminel. Si celui-ci savait qu'il est dans l'entourage proche de son rejeton, jamais il ne laisserait ce dernier sortir comme bon lui semble. Une fois que Takeshi se tient près de son ami, celui-ci montre également un sac reposant sur son dos et voilà qu'une question s'interpose aussitôt.

« Tu veux qu'on aille pique-niquer à quel endroit ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je pensais que c'est toi qui t'en chargerais car après tout, c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de ce déjeuner à l'extérieur. » Lui répond Daisuke.

Et l'adolescent n'a pas entièrement tort. Désormais, Takeshi doit trouver un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir se restaurer et il espère de tout cœur que personne ne viendra les déranger. Si ce garçon désire autant cette tranquillité, c'est pour une bonne raison mais pour l'heure, il se garde bien d'en discuter avec celui qui se tient sur sa droite. Ensemble, les deux garçons reprennent leur avancée dans le parc et arrivent très vite à l'ombre de plusieurs platanes. La zone se tient bien loin de l'entrée et les gens ne sont pas très nombreux à s'aventurer jusque là.

Très vite, Takeshi pose son sac sur le sol et l'ouvre pour en sortir une couverture blanche et pliée. Une fois que le morceau de tissu repose sur l'herbe, l'adolescent ne tarde pas à sortir plusieurs sandwichs emballés dans du film transparent. Visiblement, le garçon va se montrer très gourmand aujourd'hui et constater un tel fait amuse grandement celui qui lui tient compagnie. D'ailleurs, Daisuke n'oublie pas de se montrer poli.

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à moi pour ce pique-nique. »

Takeshi ne dit rien mais se permet un joli sourire sur ses lèvres. Alors que le sac de ce dernier est partiellement vide, Daisuke attaque le déballage de son repas à son tour lorsque soudain, l'un de ses sandwichs attire l'attention de son ami.

« C'est quoi ces graines sur le chapeau de ton sandwich ? On dirait un hamburger.

\- Je sais et je l'ai fait exprès et pour répondre à ta question, ce sont des graines de sésame.

\- Tu aimes ça ?

\- Et comment ? »

Une fois que le film qui reposait sur le sandwich aux graines de sésame est retiré, Daisuke ne met pas longtemps à attaquer son pique-nique. Bien sûr, l'adolescent est aussitôt imité par Takeshi mais celui-ci est tiraillé par certaines pensées. Cela explique aussi pourquoi ce repas plutôt sympa se fait dans le silence, ce qui étonne grandement Daisuke. D'habitude, le jeune homme qui se tient près de lui se montre très bavard, surtout lorsqu'il évoque le sujet de Dark mais là, silence radio. Se pourrait-il que le garçon traverse une période difficile et que celle-ci occupe toutes ses pensées ? Si c'est la cas, Daisuke voudrait bien l'aider.

« Tout va bien Takeshi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi est-ce que cela n'irait pas ?

\- Je te trouve particulièrement silencieux.

\- Je sais mais je te fais la promesse que tout va bien. »

Même avec cette réponse, Daisuke ne peut s'empêcher de nourrir de l'inquiétude à l'égard de son compagnon. Celui-ci, retourne dans son silence inhabituel mais lorsque les premiers sandwichs sont avalés, Takeshi brise ce calme.

« Avant qu'on attaque nos desserts, il faut que tu saches que j'ai préparé quelque chose pour toi.

\- Pour moi ? »

Le fils du commissaire hoche positivement de la tête avant de plonger ses mains une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur de son sac à dos. Lorsque ses doigts en ressortent, ces derniers tiennent un sandwich dont la forme est assez particulière puisqu'il s'agit d'un cœur. Tout en déposant ce dernier repas sous les yeux de Daisuke, les joues de Takeshi sont devenues subitement rouge.

« Si je t'ai invité à pique-niquer avec moi aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'avais quelque chose à te dire. Toutefois, comme je ne suis pas très courageux dans ce domaine, je voulais trouver un moyen pour te le faire comprendre. »

Et visiblement, c'est ce sandwich qui va avoir ce rôle. Amusé par sa forme, le criminel sourit à son tour mais ignore s'il a bien saisit le message. Voulant en avoir le cœur net afin de dissiper des doutes, le voleur l'interroge.

« Tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Suite à cette question, son pote de classe acquiesce. Devant cette réponse, Daisuke ne sait quoi dire. C'est la première fois qu'un garçon lui confie de tels sentiments et sur le moment, l'adolescent se montre silencieux.

« Si tu ne veux pas, je pourrais comprendre mais j'espère que nous pourrons rester ami. » Poursuit Takeshi.

Alors que ce dernier rougit de plus en plus, Daisuke s'offre quelques secondes pour le regarder et reconnaît que son ami est loin d'être désagréable, bien au contraire. Celui-ci possède un très joli visage et au niveau du corps, le rejeton du commissaire peut se vanter d'être plutôt bien foutu.

« Je veux bien essayer avec toi mais je te préviens, je n'y connais rien en relation amoureuse. » Exprime le garçon aux cheveux colorés.

Heureux de cette réponse, Takeshi se met rapidement debout et sautille sur place en clamant haut et fort qu'il est le plus heureux des hommes, ce qui a le don d'amuser celui qui est toujours installé sur la couverture.


	12. Chapter 12

Chinois.

Un samedi après-midi, Riku a décidé de se rendre en ville histoire de s'occuper un peu. Contrairement à sa sœur jumelle, le jeune étudiante ne souhaitait pas rester dans sa chambre afin de faire ses devoirs. Alors qu'un magnifique soleil brille haut dans le ciel, l'adolescente marche dans une rue dont les deux côtés sont encombrés de plusieurs étalages marchandes. En effet, des commerçants ont décidé d'envahir l'espace puisque ce jour est une date particulière dans le calendrier : le premier jour d'automne. Alors que certains professionnels proposent des légumes de saison, d'autres n'hésitent pas à vanter les mérites des bibelots dont ils souhaitent se débarrasser en échange de quelques billets.

Se montrant hésitante, Riku est bien contente d'avoir économisé plusieurs mois d'argent de poche car aujourd'hui, la jeune femme va pouvoir se faire plaisir. Soudain, un étal attire son attention et s'approche rapidement de celui-ci. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'étudiante se retrouve avec une jolie écharpe violette dans ses mains et le tissu de celle-ci est particulièrement doux. De plus, le prix d'acquisition n'est pas très cher et la sœur jumelle de Risa est à deux doigts de se faire plaisir. Soudain, sans s'expliquer pourquoi, l'adolescente sent qu'une personne l'observe.

Intriguée, elle délaisse l'écharpe et hasarde son regard parmi les nombreux individus évoluant dans la rue. Au bout de quelques secondes d'observation, Riku pose son regard sur un homme à l'allure plutôt louche et dont le physique sort particulièrement du lot.

« Un chinois ? »

Celui-ci fait mine de ne pas la fixer mais ce dernier laisse souvent une poignée de secondes s'écouler avant de reprendre sa contemplation. Mal à l'aise, Riku pose l'écharpe là où elle l'avait prise et décide de poursuivre sa marche afin de quitter l'endroit. Si cela se trouve, se dit-il, c'est son imagination qui lui joue des tours et pourquoi cet homme s'amuse-t-il à l'observer autant ? Alors que ses pas l'emmènent loin du marché, l'adolescente tente de se calmer mais lorsqu'elle jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle se rend compte que le chinois l'a suit également. N'y pouvant plus, la jumelle de Risa décide d'accélérer le rythme pour agrandir la distance qui la sépare de son poursuivant.

Au débout d'une ruelle, Riku se met à courir et lorsqu'elle arrive au bout de la voie, l'homme au comportement étrange est toujours sur ses pas. Si elle avait su, l'adolescente serait restée à l'intérieur de sa chambre et se serait contentée de faire ses devoirs comme elle a l'habitude de faire chaque samedi après-midi. Pourquoi a-t-elle jugé utile de changer un peu ses rituels ? A cause du soleil qui annonçait un formidable après-midi ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, Riku arrive dans une rue et y voit Daisuke. Ce dernier est en compagnie de Takeshi et le père de celui-ci mais la vue de cette dernière personne la rassure beaucoup.

« Il est policier. » Se souvient-elle.

Ni une ni deux, l'étudiante s'empresse de les rejoindre et lorsqu'elle se tient face au trio, l'amie des deux adolescents tente de se calmer avant de solliciter de l'aide.

« Bonjour et excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je crois que j'ai des problèmes.

\- De graves problèmes ? » Demande Daisuke.

En terme de réponse, Riku se contente de hocher positivement de la tête avant de s'expliquer.

« Depuis tout à l'heure, un chinois n'arrête pas de me suivre et j'ignore totalement ce qu'il me veut.

\- Un chinois dis-tu ? Questionne le père de Takeshi.

\- Oui et si vous regarder derrière moi, je suis sûre qu'il va apparaître d'une minute à l'autre. »

Voulant en avoir le coeur net, le commissaire lève les yeux dans la direction indiquée et peu de temps après, l'étrange bonhomme fait son apparition. Toutefois, au lieu de poursuivre son chemin, il s'arrête lorsque son regard se pose sur Riku mais surtout, sur les personnes qui lui tiennent compagnie. Bien sûr, la jeune femme l'observe à son tour et rapidement, des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

« Vous voyez ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Oui et je vais te demander de rester avec les garçons. »

Ecoutant son courage, le père de Takeshi ne met pas longtemps pour partir à la rencontre du chinois mais celui-ci détale à vive allure. Devant ce comportement, le commissaire adopte la même vitesse de pas et le voilà aux trousses du chinois. De son côté, Riku tente de se calmer mais sa peur se fait de plus en plus forte.

« Vous pensez qu'il me voulait du mal ? Dit-elle.

\- Nous n'en savons rien mais maintenant que mon père en a après lui, faut croiser les doigts pour qu'il arrive à l'attraper. »

Voulant se montrer réconfortant, Takeshi attire l'adolescente tout contre lui et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille. Devant cette attitude, Daisuke lance un regard noir à son ami et se retient pour ne pas lui faire une crise de jalousie. Après tout, les deux garçons sont en couple depuis quelques jours et si Takeshi s'est permis d'agir de la sorte, ce n'est pas en mal mais uniquement pour aider la jeune femme à retrouver sa bonne humeur. Peu de temps après, celle-ci cesse de pleurer et se retire de l'étreinte réconfortant du petit-ami de Daisuke.

« Merci et désolée Takeshi.

\- Y a aucun souci. »

Soudain, le commissaire est de retour mais comme il revient seul, les résultats de sa course-poursuite ne fait aucun mystère. Sentant son inquiétude grandir une nouvelle fois, l'adolescente évite de poser une question dont la réponse est si évidente. Une fois qu'il se tient près des enfants, l'adulte se veut rassurant.

« Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi Riku et sur le chemin, je vais contacter le commissariat pour qu'on place deux hommes devant ta maison.

\- Merci mais est-ce que cela sera suffisant ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Au pire, j'ai prit soin de prendre l'homme en photo. »

A ce moment, Takeshi sort son téléphone portable de l'une des poches de son jean et montre une photo sur laquelle on voit distinctement le chinois.


	13. Chapter 13

Néologisme.

La semaine touche à sa fin et Daisuke se trouve actuellement dans la chambre de Takeshi. Celui-ci est présent dans la pièce et les deux garçons sont installés face au bureau de l'hôte et sous leurs yeux, un ordinateur portable. L'outil est ouvert et allumé et tandis que son propriétaire effectue un triage de ses photos de Dark, son petit-ami trouve le temps long. Par contre, jamais il ne se doutait faire l'objet des fantasmes de celui qui se tient à ses côtés et par moment, il pourrait en ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ce voleur a plus que lui si ce n'est quelques centimètres mais aussi des années ?

Cherchant de quoi s'occuper en faisant fonctionner ses méninges, Daisuke est sur le point de trouver une idée lorsque son compagnon s'exclame.

« What the fuck ? »

Surpris d'entendre cette expression de la bouche de celui qu'il aime, l'adolescent aux cheveux colorés se montre curieux.

« Où as-tu apprit cette phrase ? »

Tout en continuant d'observer une photo sur laquelle on peut voir Dark bondissant vers la lune lors d'une nuit étoilée, Takeshi prend le temps de répondre à celui qu'il aime.

« Avec des contacts que j'ai sur internet. Certains soirs, lorsque Dark n'est pas en activité, j'en profite pour me connecter sur internet et d'échanger quelques photos avec d'autres fans. Par contre, je me souvenais plus que j'avais cette image et sincèrement, je suis sur le cul. »

Daisuke ne tarde pas à en avoir marre et commence à se demander si Takeshi ne ressent pas des sentiments amoureux plus fort envers Dark. Alors que l'adolescent fan du voleur continue de s'exciter devant son ordinateur, le jeune maître de With est à deux doigts de péter un câble et préfère déserter la pièce avant de s'énerver. Lorsqu'il se lève de sa chaise, Takeshi remarque son attitude et l'interroge.

« Que fais-tu ?

\- Tu me gaves avec ton Dark. »

Ni une ni deux, le garçon se dirige vers la porte fermée de la pièce lorsqu'une silhouette se place devant lui. Lui barrant le passage, son petit-ami ne souhaite pas le voir partir et tente de s'expliquer au sujet de son étrange passion.

« Excuse-moi si je t'ai un peu zappé à cause de ma passion pour Dark.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne partage pas ce coup de coeur. Je ne pensais pas qu'en sortant avec toi, je formerais un couple avec deux personnes en même temps.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps en explication inutile car de toute manière, Takeshi trouvera toujours une bonne excuse, Daisuke poursuit son chemin mais son soupirant ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas m'obliger à rester ici ? Demande le petit-ami du fils du commissaire.

\- Non mais comme on est dimanche et que demain, c'est la reprise des cours, je me suis dit qu'il serait sympa qu'on passe cette journée ensemble.

\- C'est ce que je voulais mais comme Dark monopolise tout ton temps, j'ai bien compris que tes projets étaient légèrement modifiés. »

Cette fois, Daisuke contourne Takeshi et pose sa main droite sur la poignée de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, le rejeton d'Emiko n'est plus dans la maison et alors qu'il marche tranquillement dans la rue afin de rentrer chez lui, le second adolescent se lance à sa poursuite. Lorsque les deux amoureux se font face, Takeshi tente une dernière explication.

« Si ma passion envers Dark te dérange à ce point, je te fais la promesse que je ne ferais rien en lien avec lui en ta présence. »

Suite à l'expression de cette volonté, Daisuke se montre particulièrement surpris et décide de tester les convictions de celui qui se tient face à lui.

« Vraiment ?

\- Oui et si je dois me montrer franc, j'avais certains projets nous concernant aujourd'hui mais je n'osais pas t'en parler.

\- Pourquoi ? »

N'ayant guère le courage de lui exprimer de vive voix, Takeshi approche ses lèvres de l'une des oreilles de son petit-ami et lui explique à voix basse ce qu'il voulait faire avec ce dernier. Quand le fils du commissaire éloigne son visage de celui de l'autre adolescent, les joues de Daisuke deviennent soudainement rouge. Alors qu'il tente de se calmer, le garçon aux cheveux colorés sait qu'il devait passer par ce moment tôt ou tard mais celui-ci ne se doutait pas que cela serait avec Takeshi. D'ailleurs, est-ce que ce dernier a de l'expérience dans ce domaine ?

« Tu l'as déjà fait ? Ose-t-il lui demander.

\- Non et toi ? »

Daisuke hoche négativement de la tête. Donc, les deux garçons sont totalement novices en terme d'expérience mais avant que le jeune voleur pose une nouvelle question, Takeshi le devance.

« En cas si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, mon père est absent de la maison et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour le faire.

\- Et tu as des protections ?

\- Non puisque nous ne l'avons jamais fait. »

A son tour, Takeshi devient rouge et baisse son visage car il se rend compte de l'audace dont il fait preuve. En oubliant de se procurer certaines boîtes, l'adolescent espère que son compagnon sera d'accord pour lui faire un tel cadeau. Maintenant, reste à savoir si Daisuke a bien saisit cette subtilité.

« Je ne sais quoi te répondre car je suis encore un peu énervé suite à cette histoire de Dark.

\- Mais je t'ai dit que je suis prêt à faire des efforts pour toi.

\- Je sais mais qui me dit que tu ne penseras pas à lui au moment où je déciderai de m'offrir à toi ? »

Alors que Takeshi allait répondre à cette question, Daisuke ne souhaite pas entendre sa nouvelle excuse et poursuit son chemin. Par contre, il veille à le saluer et à lui dire qu'ils se retrouveront le lendemain, en cours.


End file.
